1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having signal coupling pads and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new technique referred to as “proximity communication” overcomes the limitations of conductive electrical interconnections by using capacitive coupling to provide communications between two chips. This technique provides higher input/output pads densities than traditional wire-bonding and flip-chip bonding input/output pads (about 100 times greater). To achieve proximity communication, the input/output pads disposed on an active surface of each chip are placed face-to-face with extreme accuracy, and the bonding strength between two chips is weak, so the two chips are separated from each other easily during being mounted to the substrate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor package and a method for making the same to solve the above problems.